Broken Ice
by JackTheFrostChild
Summary: What happens when a new Guardian is chosen, and it turns out to be another winter spirit? Jack Frost and Winter Frost will examine their past lives and uncover some dark secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Sadly, i don't own rise of the Guardians. i only own the plot of this story and a few of the characters. Please review! 

Bunny was mad. Well, to say the least he was angry. For the second time Jack Frost had made it snow on easter! The nerve of that boy, the easter bunny thought as he tromped in the snow of Burgess.

"Jack! Come out ya little rat-bag!"

Bunny walked over to jack's Lake, as everyone called it when the winter spirit took up residence there. Bunny scanned the area. His emerald eyes caught sight of a body in the snow. He ran over and looked at the pale face of Jack Frost. Jack's face was deathly pale it his fingers were wrapped loosely around his staff as he lay in the snow bank.

"JACK!" Bunny yelled in fright.

Jack groaned and opened his eyes. Suddenly he sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"You were lying in the snow mate! Did Pitch attack ya again?"

"Um, no." Jack looked at bunny confused. "I was just sleeping. Why is that odd?"

Bunny grumbled. "You looked dead." He muttered.

"Awe, you do care!" Jack grinned at the Pooka.

"Shut up ya bloody show pony."

"Whatever. Anyway what's wrong?"

"Ya made it snow on Easter again! What were ya thinking mate? Didn't i warn ya enough already?" Bunny yelled.

"I made it snow in ANTARCTICA! It's supposed to be snowy there! It isn't like i made it snow in Hawaii!" Jack replied rolling his eyes.

"Yea ok mate. But anyway, North called a meeting at Santoff Clausen. Unfortunately that means ya have ta join."

"Sure thing!" Jack jumped into the air and flew off to North's workshop.

When Jack arrived at the north pole, elves were running everywhere. He inwardly groaned. Elves were dangerous when unsupervised, because they usually like to "help" out. More times than never that meant the elves would dress up in lights and tinsel. The other guardians were already at the workshop.

"So, what's so important that my snow has to wait?" Jack asked while balancing on the top of his staff.

"I do not know. MIM called us here together." North said. "Arg! You elves are always under boot. Go make yourself useful in the kitchen!"

Jack laughed. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea North. Last time you said that cookies dough was plastered to the ceiling."

Jack's taunts were cut short when moonlight started to shine on a tile. A blue crystal raised out of the surface.

"MIM is choosing a new guardian!" North exclaimed. "But we defeated Pitch 5 months ago. Why would we need another guardian?"

"Ya mean we have ta have another annoying spirit to train? Frostbite was hard enough, i would hate ta see who else we have." Bunny looked at the crystal with distaste.

Blue tendrils of light appeared above the crystal. A shape formed until they were looking at...

"Winter Frost?"

Bunny looked devastated. "What? She is even more annoying than Snowflake over here! Why would we want her?"

"Hey! Nobody compares to how annoying i am! I am the king of annoying!" Jack glared at bunny.


	2. Winter Spirit

In a lonely town in Maine, Winter Frost was jumping along houses. She laughed in delight as the North Wind picked her up at the last second before she hit the ground. Winter was special, she was no ordinary human. She was a winter spirit, hence her name. Winter had pale skin and bright, crystal blue eyes. Her hair was white, save the ends witch were a dark midnight blue. She wore a simple brown shirt dotted with white and blue snowflakes. Around her neck was a simple, pink necklace.

"Hey wind, you think someone will see me tonight?" Winter said it with such hope that it was heart breaking.

The only other spirit besides the wind she had as a friend was Jack Frost. He made sure to see her every night, something Winter Frost was grateful for. She was oh so lonely.

As Winter walked across a power line, Jack floated down in front of her.

"Hey jack!" She said with a grin. "No offense, you're kinda messing up my design."

Jack looked down and saw he was standing on a frost flower forming along the power line.

"Sorry" he said laughing. "Hey, say you were invited to Santoff Clausen. Would you come with me?"

"Yea, sure. I would love too. Is that an invite?"

"I guess it is. Come on." Jack flied up a few feet.

Winter laughed. "Ok Jack. I would love to torment, er, play with Phil again."


End file.
